


Titans Play With Dolls Too

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Some abnormal titans figure out that they can substitute dolls with humans.-Depraved Horror Ficlet-





	Titans Play With Dolls Too

**Author's Note:**

> Before you judge me, just know that I borrowed this idea from a doujinshi that was not kind to the females, or, well, anyone. Can I just say that I hate snuff? Like, ya'll think I have a problem, but, dude...some people are turned on by goddamn snuff, so, like, can ya'll back off of me and complain about the people who really have a problem? x_x; 
> 
> Anyways, I was so horrified by the idea the doujinshi presented, of the titans using Eren as Ken, and Levi as Barbie, that, I had to write it for myself. Now, that doujinshi was short, and did not contain as many characters as I am going to reference here. So no, I am not copying it verbatim, I'm just using the idea and translating it into my own horror fic. 
> 
> I didn't want this to be some senseless, never ending fuckfest so I am not showing much and have preferred to tell to keep the horror-fic deliberately short. I, uh, hope you know what you're getting into if you clicked this fic, cuz, well, this ain't no fairytale. It is awful, what happens. But, like, it's like watching one of those reality train wrecks on television. I couldn't look away from the doujinshi and I couldn't not write this. x_x; It had to be wrote and I am so, so, so sorry...but not sorry. And no, I will not link you to the doujinshi because I don't know how old you are. So don't ask. 
> 
> If you want to "adopt" this fanfic and turn it into a graphic horror story, you may try out your own version of it, but link me to it if you do. I say this 'cuz someone did want to adopt one of my stories awhile ago. 
> 
> Lastly, I do not own Attack on Titan nor the characters.

**Titans Play With Dolls Too**

 

A horde of abnormal titans had disarmed the entire scouts regiment. Their gear was crushed on the ground, while their horses were mangled on the battlefield. A few soldiers were dead. The men and women who were alive were held captive by the titans. People were screaming. Some were struggling. No one could break free, not even Levi Ackerman who was trapped in the palm of a titan. He was one of the few who were fighting with every ounce of strength to escape.

However, even Levi could only wiggle, and gnash a piece of titan skin that came too close to his mouth. He didn’t wonder why he and his comrades were not being crushed, nor did he stop struggling to figure out what was going on around him. His sole thought was that if he could get away from the humanoid giants, he could find Erwin, and figure this shit out.

As Levi, humanity’s last hope struggled futilely to free himself, his comrades were being played with, quite literally. The titans were pushing the soldiers around, lifting their arms, and shoved them into the other. Some of the soldiers were being stripped, and then redressed. They were being played with as if they were Barbie’s and Ken’s. Little did they know that the horror was only beginning.

One young cadet, Armin Arlert, who had been captured by an elderly male titan was being shamelessly played with. The titans large fingers pawed, and rubbed at his naked body that mechanically began to respond to the rough touches. His squeaks, and shrieks did not deter the titan from molesting him. From what he had figured out, before the touches became lewd enough to distract Armin from logical thought, was that these abnormal titans were _curious_ about them.

Each present titan seemed to recognize that the humans were _them_ , they were just tiny, and had unique flesh between their legs that they didn’t have. This led to one of the titans becoming curious enough to rub a finger against the flesh between Mikasa’s legs. There, he found a warm, wet hole that he couldn’t penetrate with his finger. Even the thinnest finger on his hand couldn’t fit into the hole. He needed something smaller, and that’s when he saw Armin’s hard flesh sticking up above his thighs.

“Hhnngh! Ggghh!” The titan holding Mikasa urged to the elderly titan, who held Armin. The elderly titan perked up at the urging of his comrade who was now shoving Mikasa’s naked body towards Armin’s penis, that had been forcibly erected. Armin and Mikasa shared a concerned look between each other.

Neither of them had any idea as to what to expect from the rogue titans until their bodies were being smashed together. “Ahh!” Armin screamed louder as he was rubbed against his childhood friend.

“It’s okay, Armin! They’re just playing with us.” Mikasa shouted over Armin’s high-pitched screams, attempting to get him to calm down. It wasn’t like they were being hurt. Not really. Humiliated? Yes. Hurt? No.

“Th-they want us to—me too—” Armin tried to say past his fear-induced hysteria, but the titans were positioning them in ways that neither of them had ever thought they would ever be in with each other, which made Armin lose his train of thought. All he could think of was the fact that he and Mikasa were _naked_. Mikasa’s slender body was firm, and taut with muscles that put a lot of the other male soldiers abs to shame. Armin was damn intimidated of the empowered female, who never would have been put into this position if titans weren’t puppeteering them.

A shove.

Armin screamed. Mikasa grit her teeth, and clenched her hands into fists while her eyes squeezed shut with pain.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Levi cursed, paling as he realized what his young soldiers were being forced to do to appease the titan’s curiosity. Armin and Mikasa weren’t the only ones who were being smashed together either. Reiner was being shoved on top of Krista, who was screaming and thrashing underneath the alpha-male. He was shouting, insisting that he was sorry.

Somewhere amongst them, Ymir was yelling and cursing profanity’s as a soldier was being rammed into her from behind. More, and more soldiers were being forced to copulate as the seconds went by. Levi himself was stripped, and forced underneath Erwin. Levi bit his bottom lip and moaned. The temporary bliss did not last long because he was moved, and forced on top of Armin, who was fucking sobbing.

Mikasa was the only sane one of the two, and even as she was raped, she was the one who was trying to comfort Armin. All of her efforts to calm him were crushed when Levi was shoved on top of him, which in consequence caused him to shove deeper into Mikasa. He had been shouting and apologizing for making her bleed, but now he was the one who had blood trickling down his thighs as Levi’s dick was forced into his virgin hole.

“Fucking bastards!” Levi cursed, as he silently swore to kill each and every titan present that was forcing him, and his cadets to have sex with each other. Armin was fucking tight, and while Levi found sexual gratification in it, mentally he was horrified that he was being forced to pound the virginity of him, similarly as Armin was being forced to take Mikasa’s virginity.

Little Armin was sandwiched between the two, and he wasn’t okay. The worst wasn’t over yet, because then a titan brought Eren around, and he was placed on top of Levi. Levi had had sex with Erwin many times before this because he loved him, but Eren? If they ever became free of the titans, Levi was going to kick his ass, no matter how many times Eren apologized for raping him.

Jean was brought around, and he was positioned behind Mikasa. The titans got a sick enjoyment out of mashing their bodies together, and listened to the lewd, wet noises that sex resulted in. Armin was reluctant to cum inside of Mikasa, but the titans didn’t give him a choice. He reluctantly ejaculated his sperm into her with an injured cry, and sobbed harder as he felt his own anus be filled with Levi’s cum.

They were mortified, and exhausted, but the titans molested them again, just to re-arrange them. Armin was shoved into Krista’s virgin vagina—Reiner had unwittingly been forced to rape her anally. He pushed at her, and she pushed at him, but the titans didn’t let them separate, not even for a moment. Levi was placed on top of Mikasa, and as his cock pumped in, and out of his underaged cousin, he swore he’d kill every damn titan in the world.

Erwin himself was put over Armin, and was to shove into him, as he had done with Levi awhile ago. He was horrified to listen to Armin’s desperate plea’s of, “stop,” and, “no.” His terrorized, high-pitched tone was louder than Krista’s. She, like Mikasa, was not squeamish. The sex hurt. They wouldn’t deny that. But as horrifying as the situation was, they weren’t about to blame anyone except the titans. The fuckers, curious or not, needed to die.

With that in mind, all Levi and Erwin could do was wait for the titans to get bored of watching them and their comrades engage in forced sexual acts. When a boy—Armin was one of the first who couldn’t be rubbed to hardness anymore, couldn’t perform sex, he was left laying on the ground, exhausted, and sometimes anally raped by another soldier. Even after Armin couldn’t be forced to become hard, and the titans realized this, they had Jean first, then Reiner, and finally Eren fuck him senseless.

As bad as that was for Armin, he wasn’t the only one who suffered, and endured a lot of painful sex. Mikasa and Krista continually had two dicks shoved up into their bodies. The titans made sure that Erwin had a turn with each of the pretty girls. They didn’t have a concept of “sloppy seconds” like the humans did, nor did they understand potential sexual diseases.

When the men just couldn’t become erect, the titans rubbed the girls against each other, but the effect they wanted to see did not occur. While they were preoccupied with the women, Levi pushed himself up and crawled over to Armin. He set a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry.” Was all Levi said, before he moved on to scour the field for swords that weren’t broken. Faintly, he heard Armin’s voice from behind him.

“In the f-forest…I d-dropped my g-gear…” Armin stammered weakly, recognizing the murderous look present in Levi’s eyes. Levi nodded briskly and moved with purpose, dragging himself into the cover of the forest. Armin laid his head on the ground, and like many of the other soldiers, he allowed himself to sob brokenly.

The world was cruel.


End file.
